themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Courtney
Joel Courtney (born January 31, 1996) is an American actor, best known for his role of Joseph "Joe" Lamb in the 2011 Steven Spielberg/J. J. Abrams film Super 8, for which he received critical acclaim and a Saturn Award. Joel will portray Peter in the upcoming series The Messengers. Early Life and Education Courtney was born in Monterey, California on January 31, 1996, and lives in Moscow, Idaho. While still living in Idaho, Courtney took a trip to Los Angeles during the first week of his summer school break in 2010, where he hoped to be in a commercial and make $100. Seattle casting director Patti Kalles advised Courtney to audition for Paramount Pictures' Super 8, produced by Steven Spielberg, J. J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, and written and directed by J. J. Abrams. After 11 callbacks, Courtney landed the starring role of Joe Lamb in the film. Career Alongside Jake T. Austin, Courtney will be portraying Tom Sawyer in Tom Sawyer & Huckleberry Finn, an adaptation of Mark Twain's classic, written and directed by Jo Kastner. Kastner and Marcus Weinhart produced the film, which was shot in August 2011 in Bulgaria. Alongside Isabelle Fuhrman, Courtney completed filming the supernatural thriller The Between. In the film, the young actor plays a disgruntled teen who joins his father on a camping trip only to have a run-in with otherworldly forces. Filming was shot from September to October 2011 in North Carolina. The Between had its World Premiere at the Brussels Fantastic Film Festival on Saturday April 6 in the main theater of the Bozar. In the Spring of 2012, he filmed a Fox TV movie entitled Rogue, which was directed by Brett Ratner. On July 26, 2012, he won a Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor. In November 2012, Joel was cast in the Stephen King film Mercy, produced by Blumhouse Productions and released by Universal Studios. Mercy filmed in Simi Valley, California, from January–February 2013, and is currently in post-production, scheduled to be released in early 2014. In April 2013, Joel was cast in the Indie film Dear Eleanor. It is a coming of age story about two best friends (Isabelle Fuhrman and Liana Liberato) traveling across the U.S. in 1962 to meet their childhood hero, Eleanor Roosevelt. The film is being produced by Leonardo DiCaprio's Appian Way Productions, and is expected to premiere at the 2014 Sundance Film Festival. In July 2013, Joel was cast in the Indie film Sins of Our Youth. The story is about four teenage boys who accidentally kill a young boy while recreationally shooting assault rifles. Joel stars alongside X-Men's Lucas Till and The Breakfast Club's Ally Sheedy. Sins of Our Youth filmed during the month of August 2013 in Las Vegas, NV. In February 2014, Joel was cast in the CW Television Network pilot The Messengers, which centers on a mysterious object that crashes down to Earth and a group of seemingly unconnected strangers die from the energy pulse. They then awaken to learn that they have been deemed responsible for preventing the impending apocalypse. Joel will be starring alongside Diogo Morgado (Son of God) and Sofia Black D'Elia (Skins). Filmography Notable TV Appearances Awards and Nominations Image Gallery Joel Courtney.jpg Trivia External Links References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actor